


Our Not So Secret Breaking Of Rule 12

by soapandcrimefan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Rule 12 - Never Date a Co-Worker, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapandcrimefan/pseuds/soapandcrimefan
Summary: Oneshot based off a prompt on OTP prompt - Ziva and Tony trying to hide their relationship. However it turns out everyone knows their dating. Set between seasons 4/5
Relationships: Ziva David & Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Kudos: 7





	Our Not So Secret Breaking Of Rule 12

Ziva is walking into the Bullpen and is pleased to see that Tony is already there as they planned as they had spent the night together but didn't want Gibbs to know that have broken one of his most important rules 'Rule Number 12.

"Good Morning". Ziva says cheerfully walking over to her desk and chucking her gear down on the ground.

"Hey Ziva". McGee says returning the greeting.

"Morning Zeevah". Tony says flashing a DiNozzo grin while stretching out her name even though they had already spent some of the morning together at Tony's apartment.

"Grab your gear". Gibbs barks as he enters the Bullpen.

"What have we got boss". Tony asks.

"Dead Marine in Baltimore let's go". Gibbs tells the team so they grab their gear but as they exit their desks Tony accidentally bumps in to Ziva.

"Oh I'm sorry Ziva". Tony says as normally as possible.

"It is ok". Ziva replies as the team enter the elevator.

"DiNozzo bag and tag David statements McGee photos and sketch". Gibbs barks to the team as they head and do what they need to at the scene.

"Statements all done Zi". Tony asks using on his nicknames for her.

z"Tony how many times do we have to go over this you need to be careful and yes the statements are done". Ziva tells her boyfriend unaware that Gibbs and McGee are behind her.

"No actually Ziver he doesn't need to be careful nice try hiding your relationship from me but it wasn't a successful attempt". Gibbs tells her making her and Tony both turn around.

"What you know Boss". Tony asks him.

"Yeah we both do we have seen the way you have looked at each other even from day one". McGee replies for his boss.

"Yep I knew something was going on between you two". Jimmy says coming over as he had heard from the conversation from the van.

"Did you just Autopsy Gremlin?". Tony asks Palmer using his nickname for him.

"We all did". Gibbs tells them.

"See Tony I told you to be more careful". Ziva replies giving him a smack on the arm.

"He was but we could just tell and I have two more words to say". Gibbs replies before being cut off by Tony and Ziva.

"Rule 12". Tony and Ziva echo.

"Yes but you are lucky because I am going to let you two break the rule infact I am going to burn it". Gibbs replies.


End file.
